Blind Date
by Chris Nest
Summary: Zim accidentally fills out paperwork for a blind date. But when he realizes this it's to late, will this date be a disaster or...will Zim find something more? Only time will tell for everyone's favorite invader.
1. Chapter 1

Now keep in mind that this is my very first ZAGR story so I apologize if it's not as good as the ones already published on fanfiction. So I hope you all enjoy my first ever Invader Zim story, without further ado I present. Blind Date!

()()()()()()()()

Zim was just entering the Skool still miserable as ever with plans for world conquest. His usual disguise kept him hidden from the inferior humans and he liked it like that. He hated the filthy race, a useless species in his opinion. He entered the class room and the first person the had the displeasure of making eye contact with was his rival Dib Membrane, the Earth beast known as Dib was Zim's main annoyance and enemy. However on most terms Zim just liked to cause Dib pain and get him into deep trouble, and sometimes it as just to easy to do so. Ms. Bitters was already in front of the class ready to speak, even Zim had to admit that she creeped him out.

"Okay class because most of you are still alive the skool has ordered us to give out these papers for Blind Dates." Ms. Bitters explains as the word "date" sounded like it hurt her to say it. A classmate raised their hand reluctantly and was handed the papers to pass out.

"Date...what is this...date?" Zim asked himself, just his luck Dib overheard him. "You seriously don't know what a date is? Really?" Zim eyed his rival before speaking again in his bold tone. "Of course the mighty Zim knows of this...date you Earth monkeys have."

Dib just shrugged and decided to leave Zim to suffer as his paper was handed to him, he looked at it and it had all kinds of questions on it. "My favorite hobby, favorite color, my dislikes and likes...? Simple human test." Zim began filling out the answers unknowing what he was filling out. When he was done, actually the first done he placed the piece of paper on Ms. Bitters desk and smiled triumphantly as he returned to his desk.

Dib never filled his out, he didn't care much for romance. Zim seemed calm however, Dib knew how Zim was around affection and knew the Irken had no clue what a date was. Dib decided to have some fun with the Irken invader.

"Admit it Zim you have no clue what a date is!?" Dib commanded his nemesis. Zim smiled before explaining he knew what the date's on the calenders were, wrong definition of date. Dib sighed and realized he didn't know the other meaning of date, this would drive him crazy Dib thought.

Zim ran out of the Skool screaming when he Dib explained the meaning of a date, he nearly avoided getting hit by a oncoming truck as he reached the road. Zim was panting heavily as Dib walked up behind him after the bell rung laughing his head off. Zim glared at his enemy and he was beyond angry.

"Scared of a date I can't believe it! Hahaha!" Dib mocked the alien as Zim shot a glare Dibs way. Zim then hatched a brilliant plan, he realized this "date' will assist him in learning it's sacred rituals.

"Actually Dic monkey...I am looking forward to this ritual known to human's as a "date"." Zim says and turns to walk away when he realizes something. He turns back to Dib and asks a question. "What given time period shall, the date, commence?"

Dib facepalms himself and thinks things over to see that Zim going on a date couldn't possibly be the outcome of something bad so he told Zim the time he was supposed to meet his date and where.

()()()()()()()()

Zim at his base/house was preparing for the "date" or ritual as he called it. However he found out recently that the blind in blind date was literal. He was required to wear a blindfold so the dates were unable to refuse if it was someone they did not like personally. This Zim couldn't deny made him nervous, a romantic outing with someone he couldn't even see. The word "romantic" was a odd word in his mouth. Suddenly the doorbell rang and GIR ran over to the door in his dog suit and answered the door.

"Hi...you look pretty." GIR said before Zim stumbled into the room wearing his black blindfold. He finally managed to amek ti to the door where he felt around for her before touching soft hair. It felt silk through his claws, but as much as he wanted to continue he jerked away laughing nervously before regaining his posture.

"Earth child let this ritual commence." Zim said still not sure who he was talking to. GIR walked between the two and giggled. "I escort master and girl to date place now yay!" Zim was told that a chaperone was going to help him and his date to the area of choice for their date. GIR grabbed Zim's hand and placed it in the girls hand making Zim flinch at first and then relaxed his hand into her's.

'Hmmm this touch feel similar somehow. Where have I felt this touch before?' Zim thought to himself. The girl squeezed his hand making him squeeze back. This feeling of danger was really familiar to Zim, he knew he had felt this same feeling somewhere before. GIR started leading them to who knows where as Zim and his mystery date followed. She mumbled something and even her voice sounded familiar to him.

"Do I know you?" She asked Zim. He just wondered and knew he recognized her voice and touch from somewhere but couldn't quite remember. "I can't say for sure." Zim and his date had been walking for quite awhile and suddenly Zim felt a door being opened and violin music playing. Where on this cursed planet was he? GIR much to the displeasure of Zim broke the hand hold of him and his date and GIR pushed Zim into a seat that felt really soft. He felt the other seat across from him be pulled out and heard someone sitting in it.

"So what now GIR?" Zim asked his idiotic assistant, GIR grabbed Zim's blind fold and began untying it. Zim didn't know how this was supposed to even go so he let GIR untie the blind fold, the blind fold fell off Zim's face and he couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes met light brown eyes as the girl stared back at him. Her black dress hung close to her body and the red pearl necklace shined brightly from the light. She quickly closed her eyes back to the uncaring glare and sighed in annoyance.

"Little Gaz you are Zim's date!?" Zim asked in confusion and a little anger. Gaz shrugged before answering the Irken. "I sure hope not." She pulled out her results for the blind date. Zim did the same luckily stealing his copy from the school after the results were logged in. Zim and Gaz took turns reading their results and oddly enough nearly everyone of them were a match.

"This is certainly...awkward." Zim finally said as he tapped the table with his claws. Gaz hated to admit it but the results didn't lie. Zim was her date. As much as it pained her to admit it. But the very last one on their papers, their hobbies had one very well known match that both had finally noticed.

_Favorite Hobby: Tormenting Dib_

Zim smiled wickedly at Dib's little sister and she didn't hold back her own wicked smile, the duo were thinking the same thing. Zim rested his elbows on the table laid his head on his hand.

"Well Little Gaz...it seems like we're matched. Sooo what now?" Zim asked her which before she answered GIR interrupted with something that actually made sense. "Gazzy and master get know each other better!" Gaz starred at Zim which he returned her gaze, this was a look of respect for the other.

"So Little Gaz...tell Zim about yourself."

()()()()()()()()

How did I do? This is going to be continued not sure how long but I'll do my best since it's my first time with ZAGR. See ya next time and stay awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim and Gaz's date had actually gone well and the two finally left the restaurant after a two hour chat. Zim sent GIR home since he could only take so much of the annoying robot. Zim was walking close to Gaz still getting used to the emotions he was feelings. Gaz herself had to admit she was having a good time with the Irken, she never could say she had a good time. Everything was annoying to her and for the first time ever someone was paying attention to her. Zim was thinking about something that was actually causing him a little annoyance.

'This emotion...so different but it feels good...could the Dib sibling have something to do with it?' He thought as he took another peek at Gaz who was smiling. Just barely but she was smiling. 'Seeing Little Gaz smile... makes me feel good somehow. I want to do something, nice for the girl. But what?' He suddenly looked down at her hand and he could remember seeing humans hold hands. Could this be a sign of affection he wondered. He reached over and grabbed her hand but she looked up at him and her smile had faded.

"What are you doing?" She asked him in her usual uncaring voice again. Zim jerked his hand away quickly and chuckled nervously before managing to say something. "Isn't this how you humans show... affection?" He asked still unsure of her reaction, he couldn't understand why he was nervous about this. Gaz just looked away and Zim could see her cheeks grow red, he remembered this meant something for the humans. Then he remembered what it meant, it was called blushing. Humans did this when embarrassed.

"Has Zim embarrassed you?" He asked causing her to look back at him, he brought the back of his caw and rubbed it against her cheek feeling the heat radiating off of it. Her blush darkened as Zim touched it, Gaz finally managed to turn away and say something. "No...I'm not embarrassed." Gaz wanting the subject to change grabbed Zim's hand and squeezed it, she just held it there as they walked. Zim liked how it felt and just squeezed back lightly. The rest of the way to Gaz's house was full of awkward silence as neither looked at each other, when Gaz's house finally came into sight Zim was nervous for some reason.

"There's my house." Gaz said calmly as they inched closer, the two had finally made it to the front door where they finally let go of each others hands with a blush. Zim rubbed his hand actually missing the feelings of it being held. Gaz was doing the same and was blushing while doing so.

"It's been...interesting Gaz." Zim managed to say. "Yeah... it's been, fun." She answered. The two weren't looking at the other and when they turned to look at each other their eyes locked. They didn't even notice how they were drawing closer and closer closing the distance between them. Just as their eyes began to shut and they puckered up the front door opened scaring the daylights out of both of them. Both of them pulled away in a panic with huge blushes, Zim was whistling a tune to himself while Gaz had her hands behind her back as if hiding something.

"Get away from my sister you vile alien monster!" Dib demanded as he walked over to Zim with that challenge in his eyes that Zim returned with his own glare. Gaz sighed in frustration and stood between them and pushed her brother back a bit. Zim raised an eyebrow confused by her actions but enjoyed seeing Dib bullied.

"Gaz what are you doing!?" Dib questioned clearly angry with his sister's actions. "Zim was my blind date...so, back, off, or else." She demanded in a threatening tone. Dib looked at Gaz and then Zim and she did seem fine almost happy. She looked back at Zim before entering the house pushing her brother aside so she could get in. Dib glared at Zim and they continued their stare down.

"Well...you can leave now...Zim." Dib pointed out clearly wanting Zim to leave. "Pathetic human..." Was all Zim said as he turned to leave, Dib watched as the Irken walked away from the house. Zim wanted to say something, not to Dib but something to Gaz. Just as he reached the sidewalk he turned around to say something but already saw Gaz walking back outside and towards him.

"Gaz no!" Dib screamed as he grabbed her shoulder resulting in him getting punched in the face. Zim couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Don't touch me." Was all she said before continuing her way towards Zim. He could see the piece of paper she was holding and was curious of what it was. She stopped in front of him and handed him the piece of paper saying "Here.". Zim took the piece of paper and unfolded it to see seven numbers written on it. Three, six, nine, eight, four, seven, three. He looked back at her apparently not knowing what it was, she sighed before telling him.

"It's my number...call me...got it?" She asked making sure to get the message clear to him. "Will do Little Gaz...will do." He said as she turned away and reentered the house. Dib just followed her rubbing his sore cheek, Zim on the other hand returned home staring at Gaz's phone number. He entered his house where GIR jumped off the couch and followed Zim into the elevator. In his lab he tucked the number into his pocket and walked over to his computer.

"Computer!" He said causing the computer to turn on and respond. "Yes, what is it?" The computer asked as Zim took his seat in front of the huge screen. "What does it mean when a human gives another human their number?" Zim asked still unsure of what it meant. "It's what humans do after a successful date...meaning they wish to go out again." Zim eyes widened as he now knew what this meant, Gaz wanted to go out with him again. And some part of him was overjoyed at the news, he already had an idea. He hopped out of his chair and walked over to his tools.

"The most logical thing to do seems to give something in return...but what?" Zim asked himself, he looked up and saw the moon and smiled wickedly. Oh yeah this was going to be a great "gift" as he called it. Only something a Irken would come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Gir watched as Zim worked on a huge mechanical machine hidden under a cloak, Gir could hear all kinds of racket coming from the blanket as he hummed a little tune to himself. Suddenly the drill turned off and Zim came out and sighed in exhaustion.

"I want to see!" Gir yelled happily before making a dash for the machine, Zim grabbed the little robot's head and picked him up.

"No Gir! Listen very closely...do..not...touch...got it?" Zim asked his idiotic sidekick. Gir looked like he was thinking before smiling and saying. "You like Gazzy!" Zim dropped him and groaned in frustration. "I do not! How disgusting of you to even consider such a thing! I the mighty Zim, with a filthy human. Unthinkable!"

Zim realized Gir wasn't listening as the robot continued to stare at it's master with a huge smile. Zim walked to the elevator was heading for the top floor, the main part of his house. As the elevator came to a stop he stepped out and walked to the living room where he pressed a button behind the television opening a hatch leading to the base below. The cloaked machine began to rise on the platform along with Gir who was smiling. Zim walked over to the cloak and was smiling deviously as he pulled it off.

"Behold Gir!" Zim ordered proud of his work yet again. The machine was laser like and was dark purple with a circular pink tip for the part that the blast would come from. The machine itself was in a cone shape and looked very lethal. "Gir open the ceiling!" "Okey dokey!" Gir ran over to the left side of the front of door and pulled a lever causing the ceiling to open up. Zim got into the seat of the laser and started to type in the target for the laser.

"Gir call the Dib monkey!" Zim ordered making Gir run to the phone and dial Dib's number, how he knows it is beyond me. Gir sang the doom song as the phone rang.

()()()()()()()()

Dib was watching his favorite show when the phone rang, he groaned and hollowed for his sister. "Gaz, can you get the phone!?" Gaz was to busy in her room humming along to her MP3. She was listening to "Disgusting" by Miranda Cosgrove and knew every lyric by heart. Dib listened and heard Gaz humming and sighed, he got up and walked into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Hello?" Dib asked. "Hi!" Gir screeched in his slap happy voice making Dib's ears ring. "Gir...?" Dib questioned. Honestly he liked Gir but Zim was a different story, Gir was harmless, cute, and didn't want to take over the Earth. But Dib's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Zim bark a order at his little robot.

"Gir! Ask for the Dib Sibling! Hurry!" Zim yelled as he locked in his target "the moon". Gir nodded before talking to Dib. "Can I talk to Gazzy!?" Gir asked.

"No." Dib said with no emotion. "Please?" Gir asked in a sweet child like voice. "No." "Pwetty pwease?" "For the last time no, you can not talk to Gaz!"

Suddenly Dib was thrown across the room and hit the wall hard, he watched as Gaz picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" She said in her usual emotionless voice. "Gazzy...hi." Gaz sighed in frustration hearing the annoying robots voice until Zim yelled again.

"Gir!" Zim yelled making Gir turn towards his master. "Yeeeeeeeees?" Gir asked in a sweet voice making Gaz roll her eyes. "Bring me the Earth communication device Gir!" Gir brought the phone over to Zim and handed it to him, Zim took a short breathe to calm himself down before answering.

"Is this the Dib Sibling?" Zim asked in a casual tone. Gaz hated being called that, she let out a low growl which Zim heard. "I have a name you know." She said still aggravated because of being called her older brothers sibling. "Oh yes, Gaz, I the mighty Zim have a what you humans call...surprise waiting for you."

"Really...your serious?" Gaz asked not believing a word the Irken was saying. Zim could tell she wasn't buying and decided to show her instead. "Just look at the sky?" Zim asked in a polite tone which confused Gaz at best. Gaz sighed before answering the nervous sounding Irken. "Fine."

Gaz hung the phone up and walked towards the front door where she opened it. Cool air rushing into the house making her shiver a little. She continued outside and looked up to the sky to see the full moon shining brightly lighting the night with it's elegant glow. Gaz loved the full moon, the light was like her. One person living in a dark world with no sign of hope...slowly a small smile formed as she let the moons light shine upon her.

As soon as Zim caught sight of her he smiled wickedly before firing the laser towards the moon. Gaz watched the dark violet beam strike the moon and suddenly it started drawing something at incredible speeds. Gaz watched closely as the picture was nearly complete. Finally the ray gun shut off and Gaz couldn't help but smile at the picture. It was a picture Gaz with a roaring fire behind her, the fire spelled out Gaz Rules. Zim was happy with his work as he picked up the phone to dial Gaz's phone number.

The phone rang causing Gaz to pick up her cellphone and answer it. "Hello." "You like Zim's surprise?" Zim asked in a nervous tone. Gaz looked back up at the moon and smiled again. "Yeah...I like it." She answered, she heard Gir screaming happily in the background. "Gir be quiet! Would the Dib sister accompany Zim tomorrow after skool hours?" Gaz knew Zim was still new to this but she never expected him to actually ask her out again. No one ever asked her out before, she had fun on their blind date so why would this be any different. She took a deep breathe before answering him.

"Sounds like fun...where do you want to go?" She asked him. She heard Zim begin to speak until he suddenly stopped. "Uhhh where would you like to go." Gaz thought about it and there was really only one place she would like to go but she didn't want the pizza to hurt Zim. So she thought about a quiet place and knew just where she would like to go. "How about the graveyard across from skool, nice and quiet?" "Zim will escort you there after skool hours." "See ya there." She hung up as Zim did the same, she returned to the house where Dib had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

"What did space boy want?" Dib asked accusingly. Gaz just let out a low growl telling her brother to back off or face her wrath. "That won't work this time Gaz, what did he want?" Gaz was about to destroy her brother when a idea hit her, she could mess with him now. Dib raised a eyebrow seeing his sisters smirk, this never ended well for him.

"Nothing big...Zim asked me out, I'm meeting him at the graveyard across from skool." Gaz answered, Dib's jaw had dropped and he started twitching uncontrollably, he fell to the ground continuing the same process. Gaz smiled and walked up the stairs to her room to prepare herself for tomorrows date.

'Wait why do I want to prepare for my date, no it's not a date. It's just a friendly outing, nothing more.' She was arguing with herself in her mind wondering if she liked Zim or not. She would just have to see what happened tomorrow.

Zim on the other hand wanted to look good but he didn't know how humans dressed on these, dates. So after closing the roof and lowering the laser back to his lab he got in the elevator and went down. Once it opened he walked over to his computer and began his research on the ritual known as "date".


	4. Chapter 4

Just before we start this chapter I would like everyne to know I have joined twitter, so follow me chris_nest. Okay on with the story and there's a surprise at the end of this chap and learn a new skill I picked up. Enjoy.

Zim was currently in the men's room hiding in one of the stalls and pressed a button on his wristwatch causing a hologram of info to appear. He glanced at the time, ten minutes till the last bell. He had to calm down, although it did infuriate him how a simple Earth female could possibly make him feel so panicked. He sighed and began ordering his watch.

"Computer, bring up the list of possible Earth gifts!" Zim ordered, the screen changed showing a list of gifts someone would bring on a date. He kept reading the list trying to decide which one Gaz would appreciate, he would have to top his moon surprise. He was beginning to get frustrated not finding what he wanted.

"Chocolates, flowers, perfume...jewelry? Computer define jewelry!" Zim ordered again, the watch began to speak back. _"__Personal ornaments, such as necklaces, rings, or bracelets, that are typically made from or contain jewels and precious metal." _Zim was curious and began searching for a piece of jewelry for the Gaz human, none of them matched her personality. Which he would describe as dark but beautiful. Then he saw it and smiled wickedly.

(Link to picture of the ring is on my profile)

"Computer! Make a exact replica of this ring immediately!" Zim commanded, the computer began creating the ring from thin air as Zim waited for it to finish. The ring was made of pure sapphire and platinum so it would take a lot of energy to create. _"Creation complete."_ Zim smiled and picked up the ring and put it away in his pocket. But he didn't want Gaz to think he cared as much and decided to pull another "surprise". Zim exited the restroom to begin his work just as the bell rang.

()()()()()()()()

Gaz was actually in a hurry to get to the front of the skool where he said he would escort her to the graveyard. She had never been into boys but on the other hand Zim wasn't exactly a human boy. She didn't care she had never been shown affection and never had a reason to return it. She hated to admit but before all this she thought Zim was cute. But she would never admit that out loud. She finally exited the the cursed building and no sign of Zim, did he ditch her? She was beginning to become furious thinking he stood her up. But she calmed down hearing the familiar voice behind her.

"Hello Little Gaz." She turned around to see the Irken with his hands behind his back. Gaz grinned as he walked over to her and brought his hands from behind him showing her what he was holding. A black rose, with violet thorns, looked sinister and beautiful. 'Just like me' she thought. Zim smiled before tucking it behind her ear, it complimented her looks a lot. Like it was natural for it to be there.

"Shall we?" He asked with a gentlemens tone. Gaz only nodded still stunned by the kind action. She followed Zim across the street where the graveyard was, looked creepy as ever. Zim slowly opened the gate leading inside letting her enter first. Gaz slowly walked in looking at all of the graves but she stopped and starred at a certain one. Zim eyed Gaz wondering why she had stopped, he caught up with her and looked at the grave.

"Elizabeth Membrane." The words just came out and Zim felt a stab at his heart. A pure feeling of sadness and guilt, he never knew their mother was dead. Zim's thoughts were interrupted when he saw what looked like a drop of rain hit the yellow tulip to the left on the grave. He looked over at Gaz and she was...crying. Zim knew this was a way that humans showed sadness and depression or when their troubled by something devastating. The most dangerous, lethal, and terrifying person he knew on Earth was crying.

"Zim is...sorry...for your loss." Zim said with true meaning behind each word. He turned her face to his and wiped away her tears causing himself pain in the process. Zim froze in this position his hand under Gaz's chin. And her eyes, the most dazzling shade of brown he's ever scene. Everything grew quiet as the two just continued to stare at each other seeming to be lost in each others eyes. Zim remembered something that humans did to show affection and knew for a fact it was a huge risk. Zim thought all or nothing before closing his eyes and bringing his lips to her's. She flinched slightly at the act but soon relaxed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their intense lip lock. The two finally broke the kiss with Gaz gazing into Zim's eyes or his disguise eyes. Then she shook her head and brought her arms back to her side. Zim was wide eyed not knowing why she pulled away.

"Zim...I'm sorry...I can't be hurt again." Was all she said before running past him crying her eyes out. Zim watched her run not sure what to do or if he had done something wrong. He sighed actually upset, but he was...worried for her. He wanted to know if she was alright, he had to know. So with his goal set in mind he started the long walk to the Membrane house.

()()()()()()()()

Gaz was running through the streets her eyes full of tears, she had never felt so vulnerable in all her life. She hated this feeling and did whatever she could to avoid it. But she cursed the small Irken for making her feel this way, her mother loved her and she died leaving her little girl all alone. Gaz finally reached her house and ran inside. Dib saw her and asked "Gaz what happened?" "Just leave me alone!" She responded with a high tone. The one she used to tell him to back off. She ran into her room and slammed the door and dove into her bed. She grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it. When she stopped screaming she lifted her head and looked at the mirrors across her room. The flower, she was so angry and confused. She grabbed and threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

"Ow!" She cried, felt like something was in the flower. She was curious and picked the petals off one by one until she gasped. A beautiful sapphire ring made her heart skip a beat, only one person she could think of got this. Zim. She reluctantly placed the ring on her finger and checked it out actually enjoying the sight of the jewel. A knock on the door startled her.

"Who is it?" She asked hiding the hand with the ring behind her back. "It's Dib and..." He stopped for a second. Gaz didn't like where this was going, who was with Dib? She kept thinking over and over again 'please don't be him, please don't be him'. But Dib sighed before saying the persons name. "Zim."

()()()()()()()()

(Like John Cena back in 2003 I've adapted the name Dr. of Thuganomics so expect me to be rapping a lot)

Wow drama bomb! And the surprise with her Mom. What a unseen shocker, a real head knocker. Can't help wonderin what's goin through Gaz's mind. So many secret's Zim can find, although we know neither is good at being kind. But their feelings are entwined, so sense in hidin em. This couldn't end in mayhem. Or could it? Dib;s still a dimwit so for now I gotta split. See ya all next time. Word life!


	5. Chapter 5

Gaz only starred at the door not knowing if she should let Zim in or not. Being as ruthless as she is Zim is either brave or has a death wish. She pulled her hand from behind her back and starred at the ring letting the light make it sparkle. She sighed before she finally came to a decision.

"Let him in, Dib go downstairs." Gaz ordered, she heard Dib groan before opening the door letting Zim inside. Zim walked inside slowly keeping a death glare on Dib as he closed the door. Zim's gaze switched to Gaz causing the two to lock eyes, Zim eyes were full of confusion, she could get lost in those swirling red pools of his. Wait his disguise was off.

"Your disguise?" She asked out loud, she went silent as his eyes widened in confusion at the statement. He walked closer to her until they were a foot apart before responding. "Does Zim look bad?" He asked in that third person style she had grown accustomed to. She thought and honestly she hated his disguise, he looked better when he wasn't hiding his true looks. "No...I prefer you this way." She said softly which Zim thought was unusual for her.

"Has Zim offended you somehow?" He asked, she could tell by the tone of his voice he meant it. But she didn't want to talk now, she needed time to think. Which for her was rare, she hated how Zim made her feel vulnerable. She looked at the ring causing Zim to do the same, the ring he had gotten her. She was wearing it. Zim couldn't explain it but he felt good, almost happy to see she was wearing it.

"I need to think Zim, leave...now." Gaz ordered slowly trying to not show she was vulnerable in front of him, He raised an eyebrow before sighing and turning to leave. Gaz closed her eyes and let her head hang down not knowing what she was supposed to think. Just as things couldn't possibly be harder for her Zim placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving, her eyes shot open and she looked up to watch him leave the room. Her hand went up to her cheek where he had kissed it and she hated to admit it but...she liked it.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself.

()()()()()()()()

Zim had returned to his home actually sad and worried, it infuriated him. He didn't like feeling like this, he felt weak. He opened the door and walked inside where Gir was standing in front of the door waiting for him. Zim raised a eyebrow at his little idiotic minion before screaming "What!?".

"I saws you with Gazzy!" Gir screamed happily making Zim's ears ring. When he regained his hearing he questioned his robot. "So?" "Does mastah wike Gazzy?" Zim just looked at Gir not sure how to answer that question. He walked past Gir who clung to his masters leg which shockingly Zim didn't mind this time. He walked over to the toilet and pulled the string to go to his lab, once there he walked over to his computer and sat in front of the screen.

"Computer scan Zim's emotions!" Zim ordered before shaking Gir off his leg, Gir just rna back over climbing up onto Zim's head to watch the results.

"_Concern 15%...Frustration 17%...Nervousness 28%...love 40%." _

The computer finished leaving Zim speechless and surprised, the last word repeated itself in his head over and over. A Irken...in love...unspeakable! But he didn't want to stop feeling like that, he felt good to he dare say...love. But the Dib Sister, how could this Earth female trigger such feelings inside Zim? The high percentage was what really confused him, the computer never lied...never. The only thing he could do was wait for Gaz to speak to him again.

"Mastah wikes Gazzy...YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Gir screeched very loudly before running around in circles on the floor around Zim.Zim hated to admit it but now that he knew he had indeed loved the Dib Sister he wanted to show her not just tell her. He was never the person to do things by the book. He decided to show her in a very special way that he's seen humans do it. With a wicked smile he asked his computer a simple question that would put his plan into motion.

"Computer...define the term, rapping."


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Gaz didn't know what to expect for Skool, but what really confused her was that Zim was nowhere in sight. Dib seemed to notice to and was smiling. For some reason she couldn't explain this made her mad that Dib was happy Zim wasn't around. As they entered the Skool and went to their classroom Zim was still nowhere around. Ms. Bitters took attendance and everyone was here except...Zim. Gaz didn't think it was possible but she was starting to get worried for the green idiot.

At lunch time Gaz sat with Dib as usual and she couldn't help but look over at the table where Zim usual sat. Where was he? Dib noticed and sighed in annoyance. "What is with you and Zim!? Seriously why couldn't you like a human, no you have to show interest in alien that's trying to enslave humanity!" Dib was forced to shut up as Gaz's hand went around his throat squeezing tightly. She turned slowly towards him with that threatening look in her eyes and he immediately regretted what he had said.

"Shut...up...NOW! Or I'll tear you limb from limb and feed to you to a pack of rabid wolves!" Gaz threatened, Dib just nodded still trying to breathe. She let go of him and sighed sadly actually wanting to talk to Zim.

()()()()()()()()

Outside the cafeteria doors Zim was with Gir ready for his performance and was nervous. He didn't know what she would think and wondered if this would work. He looked back at Gir and the little robot lifted a mirror so Zim could see his new disguise he had worked up last night. A purple cap turned sideways, sleeveless Florida Gators jersey, torn blue jean shorts, and black and white sneakers. His contacts were in of course and his wig so no one could make out he's an alien.

"Gir I'm not sure about this...what if she hates it?" Zim asked his idiotic minion. Gir threw the mirror away and looked up at his master with a childlike smile.

"Don't worries mastah, Gazzy wikes yoooou." Gir said in his sweet child like voice, Zim sighed and patted Gir on the head. "Oh yeahs I's almost forgots!" He screeched, Gir pulled out a huge silver necklace and radio with a special tape already inside. Gir put the silver necklace around Zim's neck it resembled chain and ended with Z+G pendant. Gir smiled sweetly again before turning Zim towards the door.

"Weady mastah!?" Gir asked in a very high pitched voice. Zim smiled wickedly before answering his idiotic minion. "Zim was born ready!" He screamed as he kicked the cafeteria doors open making everyone look at him. Gaz had her head down low so she hadn't seen him, until Dib spoke up.

"What is he doing?" Dib asked no one in particular, Gaz looked up just to see what was going on and saw Zim's new outfit and Gir behind him with his dog suit on. Zim looked over in her direction and smiled before walking to the middle of the lunch room and climbed up on the table. He kicked the students trays of lunch off the table making a metalic clang as they hit the ground. Gir followed Zim on the table and placed the radio next to his master.

"Zim has developed a feelings you humans call love! I shall show this Earth female Zim's feelings to through what you humans call...rap. Gir...music!" Zim ordered. With a "okey dokey" from Gir he pressed the play button playing the music to accompany Zim with his freestyle.

Link to music - watch?v=OlGi_I9doPc&feature=related

"Zim is new to this feeling of love, she's one that likes to shove. She a real danger with serious anger a person of beauty whose destined to conquer. Worth more then the largest topaz, smother then the best jazz, she defines pizzazz, you know who it is we call her Gaz."

All eyes were on Gaz now especially Dib's, Gaz was smiling and blushing. Dib watched as she sighed dreamily, he wondered if this was really even his sister. Dib stood up to stop Zim but Gaz grabbed the back of his jacket and threw him to the ground without even looking. Zim chuckled a little before continuing.

"She personifies beauty, although Zim is beastly. Zim would give her the world, I give her my word. She's sweet as candy but also deadly. She has my undivided attention, Zim so smooth she called me Michael Jackson. All Zim wishes for is a chance to show he's capable of romance. Zim wishes for this relationship to advance, Zim only wishes to enchant, together we rule over these ants. Zim will give what he has, please give Zim a chance Gaz?" Zim finished as Gir turned the music off and giggled happily.

A lot of students actually went awwwwe, mostly females. Gaz was blushing a deep crimson color not knowing how to react, but she got up and walked over to Zim everyone anticipating what she was going to do. She finally reached him and motioned for him to lean over the table towards her. He did so and waited for her to take action, she looked around the cafeteria before looking back at Zim.

"Your crazy you know that?" She asked with a small smirk. Zim returned her smile with his own. "Only you make Zim crazy." He answered back. Gaz sighed before saying something that caught everyone off guard. "Oh what the heck?" She said before pulling Zim's lips to hers forcefully making everyone around the cafeteria gasp. Gir screamed yay and Dib fainted. She finally let go of Zim releasing him so he could breathe, he sighed happily before falling off the table on his back. Gaz chuckled before grabbed the back of his jersey collar and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"Let's go lover boy." Was all she said as she led him out of the cafeteria to do whatever. Gir happily followed saying something happily like a three year old on a sugar rush. "Wiat fors me mistress!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dib had know clue where Gaz had dragged Zim off to but he didn't trust him. Especially with his sister, he checked the skool top to bottom with no sign of his sister or Zim. He knew he would get in trouble for skipping but he had to find them, he left the skool and thought about checking Zim's base first. He thought about all this as he looked on at Zim's house, how he hated those gnomes and their lasers.

"Please be turned off?" He asked no one in particular. He walked over to the front door and luckily the gnomes hadn't shot him. He sighed in relief as he knocked on the door, Gir in his dog costume opened the door and looked at Dib.

"Hi Big Head! Mastaaah isn't here now, he with Gazzy!" Gir screeched happily making Dib groan in annoyance. He could only hope Gir knew where they duo had gone. "Gir...do you know where Zim is?" Dib asked him.

Gir smiled and pointed over at Dib's house, Dib took off like a bullet towards his house to search for Gaz. Gir overexcited ran after Dib following him inside the house upon entry. Dib looked around the living room and saw nothing, Gir walked up behind him and looked up at the ceiling. Gir pulled on Dib's T-shirt gaining the big headed teens attention.

"What?" He asked, Gir smiled and pointed up before answering. "Mastah up theres wif Gazzy!" Gir screeched happily, and as if on cue Dib heard a loud thud coming from above him. Where Gaz's room was. Dib ran up the stairs making sure to stay quiet as he stopped in front of Gaz's bedroom door. Gir was close behind and before Dib could open the door slowly to peek Gir pushed it open looking for his master and self proclaimed mistress.

Dib followed Gir to see something that made him want to throw up. Gaz had Zim pinnned against the wall kissing him and his hands were around her waist but it seemed she was the one in control. When they parted Zim spoke.

"I need a break, Zim can't breathe." He said through faint breathes. Gaz just smirked before answering the Irken. "Don't care." Was all she said before pulling his face back to hers continuing the make out session. To bad Gir didn't know the meaning of stealth.

"Mastah, Mistress, I's found you!" He screamed as he ran over to the duo and clinging onto Gaz's left leg. She finally let Zim breathe as she looked down at Gir who looked back up at her with child like eyes. She sighed before prying him off her leg and lifting him to eye level like a child. Gir smiled sweetly at her with that innocent look in his eyes. That's when Zim noticed Dib finally and glared at his rival and dusted his outfit off.

"Very rude to intrude on your sisters privacy isn't it Dib Stink?" Zim asked in a confident tone hoping Gaz would pummel him. Gaz dropped Gir like on cue and turned to face her brother with a look of pure anger and hatred. Dib flinched at the sight and began to back up as Gaz walked towards him.

"You say one word about me kissing Zim and you'll be casted off to the darkest place in the underworld to rot and be torn apart by wolves...got it!?" Gaz threatened as she grabbed her brother's front collar.

"I've got it, I was just...worried that's it, yeah I was just worried." Dib said quickly praying his sister wouldn't kill him, Zim walked up to her side and smiled at him.

"I think he get's it, I'll explain." Zim said and placed a kiss on her cheek, she put Dib down with a small smirk. Zim looked down at Dib as he got back to his feet. "Zim do care for her Dib monkey, Zim will not harm or let anything harm her. Although our little bouts with each other will not stop. Zim will just have more fun with a girlfriend." Zim smiled wickedly before wrapping his arm around Gaz's waist bringing her closer to him. Dib hated to admit it but Gaz looked happy...is the world ending?

"Not like I have a choice...she better stay safe." Dib warned him. Zim glared at him before answering. "Zim assure's you Dib filth she is safe with me." Zim said with such assurance that Dib could tell he actually meant it. Zim protecting Gaz, couldn't be bad. Considering the fact with all that alien tech Zim is probably the best protector for Gaz...if she actually needed it. Dib finally concluded that Gaz and Zim would be a good couple but he didn't want to see it.

"I just got one condition..." Dib began but was cut short as Gaz looked at him and cracked her knuckles. "I just don't want to see it that's all. Okay?" Dib explained quickly to avoid one of his sisters dreaded beatings, she calmed down and nodded. "Not like I'd want you to see anyway Dib." She said in her emotionless voice as usual.

Gaz and Zim walked out of the house to go to Bloaty's for another date, Zim's arm around her waist the duo could finally say they were happy. Gaz laid her head down on Zim's shoulder causing him to smile, she smiled a small smile letting him know she was enjoying his company. The sun was setting on this ending of a day allowing the two to enjoy the romantic setting.

Gir popped up from somewhere where everyone could see him and yelled. "That's all folks!"


End file.
